kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Hexenlabor
Aqua Clean up Aqua ist eine Protagonistin der Kingdom Hearts-Serie und kommt in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- vor. Sie wird außerdem in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix angedeutet und in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded sowie Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance wird sie in Zwischensequenzen als Erinnerung gezeigt. Sie stammt aus der Welt, das Land des Aufbruchs und ist gemeinsam mit Terra und Ventus eine Schülerin von Meister Eraqus. Aus der Sicht der Geschichte wird enthüllt, dass sie eine der Schlüsselschwertträgerinnen vor Sora ist. Wie bei Terra und Ventus ist es ihr Traum, Schlüsselschwertmeisterin zu werden, ein Traum, den sie sich als einzige der drei erfüllt. Bei der Meisterprüfung, welche sie gemeinsam mit Terra abhält, wird sie anschließend zur Schlüsselschwertmeisterin gewählt und bekommt kurz darauf den Auftrag nach dem Ursprung der Unversierten zu suchen, sowie Ventus wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Aquas Name ist das lateinische Wort für "Wasser". Die einzige Verbindung zwischen den beiden ist es, dass Aqua Kairi in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep begegnete und sie einen Schutzzauber auf ihre Halskette legte, die später Kairi zu den Inseln des Schicksals brachte. Kairi ergriff in dieser Zeit versehentlich Aquas Schlüsselschwert und erbte somit auch die Fähigkeit ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen. Die offizielle japanische Website bezieht sich auf Aqua als "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui). Aussehen thumb|left|200px|Aqua, Terra und Ventus beschwören ihre Rüstung, während sie sich bereit machen, gegen Meister Xehanort und Vanitas zu kämpfen. Aqua hat eine große und schlanke Figur, etwa so dünn wie bei Ventus und sie ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Terra. Sie hat blaue Augen und mittellanges, blaues Haar, (während der Entstehung von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sollten ihre Haare eigentlich länger werden), das meist zu ihrer Linken gescheitelt ist. Sie trägt ein schwarz und blau gefärbtes, hochgeschlossenes Top mit einem hohen Kragen, ein schwarzes Korsett mit zwei weißen Schnürsenkeln und schwarze Shorts. Sie hat zwei rosa Riemen, die sich über ihrer Brust kreuzen, mit einem silbernen Abzeichen ähnlich den Abzeichen, die auch von Ventus und Terra über ihre gekreuzte Riemen getragen werden. Aquas Arme sind mit weißen Glockenärmeln und fingerlosen Handschuhen bedeckt. Sie trägt ein kleines, segmentiertes Stück der Rüstung auf ihre beiden Oberarme. Sie trägt lange schwarze Kniestrümpfe über ihre Beine, die etwa auf halber Höhe ihrer Schenkel sind, so dass nur eine kleine Fläche Haut an ihren Oberschenkeln zu sehen ist. Aqua trägt auch zwei Streifen aus blauem Tuch, welches auf beiden Seiten ihrer Hüften befestigt ist, zusammen mit einem kleineren, weißen Stoffstreifen um ihre Taille, der in gleicher Weise gebunden ist. Schließlich trägt sie gepanzerte, silberne Stiefel mit einem scharfen "Haken" an der Außenseite eines jeden. Sobald sie die Rüstungssegmente an ihren Oberarmen berührt, wird sie vollkommen von ihrer Armorform eingehüllt. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist Aquas Rüstung größtenteils in schwarz-, grau-, weiß- und Blautönen gehalten. Wichtige Erwähnungen wären ihr silberner Brustpanzer, ähnlich einer umgedrehten Mondsichel und dem dunklen Visierhelm. Ihr Helm, wie der von Ventus und Terra, hat an beiden Seiten zwei Zacken, wobei ihre schräg nach unten verlaufen. Ihr Umhang ist von einem staubigen rosafarbenen Ton. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep bleibt Aquas Rüstung weitgehend unverändert, obwohl sie ihren Umhang verliert, wird grau zu einer dominierenden Farbe, wie schwarz oder blau. Sie hat mehr Panzerplatten in der Nähe ihrer Hüfte und ihrer Beine. Während der Entwicklung von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wurde Aquas Outfit verändert, da sie als zu aufreizend ansah, was letztendlich zu einem Outfit führte, das weder zu konservativ noch zu aufreizend ist. Außerdem waren ihre Augen und Haare ursprünglich dunkler. Persönlichkeit Aqua hat Ähnlichkeiten mit Kairi und Sora, vor allem in ihrer schwesterlichen Zuneigung zu ihren engsten Freunden. Dies zeigt sich, wenn sie Glücksbringer für ihre Freunde macht, alles in ihrer Macht stehende tut, um Ventus zu beschützen (trotz seiner offensichtlichen Entmutigung, wenn sie ihm sagt, dass er nach Hause gehen soll), ihr Vertrauen darin, dass Terra die Dunkelheit in ihm überwinden wird und während sie sich selbst im Reich der Dunkelheit befindet, um ihn zu retten. Aqua zeigt sich auch als sehr gesellig mit Kindern und freundet sich schnell mit Kairi, Sora und Riku an. Aqua ist bemerkenswert ruhig und auf ihre Ziele bedacht und nur Drohungen gegen ihre Liebsten scheinen sie ihre Fassung verlieren zu lassen. Ihre Persönlichkeit ist zudem willensstark und sehr verantwortungsbewusst, weshalb sie die zuverlässigste der drei ist. In romantischer Hinsicht wird sie wie Sora komischerweise unsicher, wie bei Zack, als er nach einem Date fragt und Aqua völlig verwirrt ist und verzweifelt versucht, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wenn sie verlegen ist, wechselt sie auch schnell das Thema, als Hercules sie fragt, warum ihr Gesicht rot geworden ist. Aqua ist typischerweise bescheiden und bezeichnet sich selbst als Praktikantin (sie nennt sich nur "Meisterin Aqua", bevor sie gegen Terra-Xehanort kämpft und das auch nur als Einschüchterungstaktik) und verhält sich ansonsten sehr respektvoll gegenüber Ältesten und Autoritäten wie Meister Eraqus, Königin Minnie und die Präsidentin des Hohen Rats. Wie Eraqus kann Aqua aber auch manchmal streng, stur und über fürsorglich sein, was sie dann herablassend erscheinen lässt. So macht sie sich wegen seines Alters und mangelnder Erfahrung immer Sorgen um Ventus und befiehlt ihm, nach Hause zu gehen, wann immer sie ihn findet, ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, sich zu beweisen. Doch trotz ihrer Schwächen, sobald es die Situation erfordert, machen Aquas Fähigkeiten, Entschlossenheit, Intelligenz und Freundlichkeit sie zur zuverlässigsten und fähigsten Person von Eraqus' Schülern und zweifellos zu einer Meisterin der Schlüsselschwerter. Handlung ''Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|left|Aqua schaut nach dem komatösen Ventus. Aqua ist, neben Terra, eine von Eraqus Schülern. Genau wie Terra hat Aqua den Traum, eines Tages Schlüsselschwertmeisterin zu werden. Eines Tages kam ein bis dahin unbekannter Mann mit dem Namen Meister Xehanort und gab Eraqus einen neuen Schüler mit dem Namen Ventus. Terra ruft Aqua, um ihr zu sagen, dass der neue Schüler angekommen sei. Während die beiden mit Ventus redeten, fragten Aqua und Terra ihn, warum er zu einem Schlüsselschwertmeister ausgebildet werden möchte. Diese und noch einige andere Fragen verunsicherten Ventus so sehr, das er den Druck nicht mehr aushielt. Er fiel in Ohnmacht und schockierte damit Aqua und Terra. Eraqus erzählt Aqua und Terra, dass der Grund für Ventus Ohnmacht seine verloren gegangene Erinnerung sei. Aqua beschloss daher, nach Ven zu sehen, falls er aufwachen sollte. Viele Tage vergingen, und trotz Ventus Unfähigkeit aufzuwachen, ließ Aqua ihn nicht im Stich. Eines Tages sah Aqua, dass Ventus seine Augen öffnete und wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und somit endlich wieder erwachte. Überglücklich informierte sie schnell einen besorgten Terra und Meister Eraqus. Seit diesem Tag entwickelte Aqua eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Ventus, die sich sehr wie seine ältere Schwester verhält und sehr beschützend für ihn ist. Im Laufe der Jahre haben Aqua, Terra und Ventus eine starke Verbindung zueinander aufgebaut. So teilten sie Geheimnisse und Träume. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|right|Aqua und Terra messen sich im Land des Aufbruchs thumb|left|Aqua präsentiert Wegfinder als Geschenke für ihre Freunde. Eines Nachts sehen Aqua, Terra und Ventus zusammen einen Meteoriten-schauer und sie überraschte die beiden mit selbst gemachten Glücksbringern, um ihre langwährende Freundschaft zu feiern und sie gibt jedem einen der Glücksbringer und behält einen für sich. Am nächsten Tag nimmt sie zusammen mit Terra an der Meisterprüfung teil und wird zu einer Schlüsselschwert-Meisterin, wobei Terra wegen der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen scheitert, da er seine Dunkelheit nicht kontrollieren kann. Nachdem Terra und Ventus gegangen waren, war Aqua die letzte Schülerin, die von Meister Eraqus ausgesandt wurde, um Ventus zurück zum Land des Aufbruchs zu bringen. Bevor sie ging, wollte Eraqus Aqua bitten, Terra im Auge zu behalten, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut geht, und er vor der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen sicher ist. Wenn Terras Herz der Dunkelheit zu nahe kommen würde, brauchte Eraqus Aqua, um Terra sofort zurückzubringen. thumb|left|Aqua erhält Blumen von Kairi als Dank für ihren Schutz. thumb|right|Versehentlich macht Aqua Kairi zu einer Schlüsselschwertträgerin Aqua Alte Version Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|left|Aqua und Terra messen sich im Land des Aufbruchs Zusammen mit Terra und Ventus wuchs Aqua als Schülerin des Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs auf. Aufgrund ihrer erlangten Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert sollten Aqua und Terra die Meisterprüfung vollführen, um selbst Schüler ausbilden zu können. Am Tag vor der Prüfung schenkte Aqua ihren Freunden Wegfinder, die sie immer bei sich tragen sollten, um einander immer finden zu können. Eraqus hatte seinen alten Freund Meister Xehanort zur Prüfung eingeladen, um diesem seine Schüler vorzustellen. Als niemand in der Nähe war, redete Xehanort jedoch auf Terra ein, die Dunkelheit zu benutzen. Nur Aqua bestand den Test, da Terra sich während des Duells tatsächlich der Dunkelheit zuwandte. Kurz nach der Prüfung verschwand Xehanort spurlos und dunkle Kreaturen, bekannt als die Unversierten, überfielen die Welten. Um der Lage Herr zu werden, entsandte Eraqus Terra, um Xehanort zu finden und die Unversierten zu zerstören. Währenddessen erhielt Ventus Besuch von Xehanorts Schüler Vanitas, der ihn dazu brachte, Terra ohne Eraqus Erlaubnis zu folgen. Aqua erhielt daraufhin von ihrem Lehrmeister die Aufgabe, Terra vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen und Ventus zum Land des Aufbruchs zurückzubringen. thumb|Versehentlich macht Aqua Kairi zu einer Schlüsselschwertträgerin Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang auf der Suche nach Terra und Ventus zwischen den Welten hin und her gereist war, traf Aqua in Radiant Garden auf Kairi, eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen, und beschützte sie vor einer Horde Unversierten. Nach dem Kampf bedankte sich Kairi bei Aqua und berührte dabei versehentlich deren Schlüsselschwert, was ihr die Gabe verlieh, ebenfalls eines führen zu können. Später traf Aqua auf Terra und Ventus, doch das Wiedersehen währte nur kurz. Nachdem sie gemeinsam einen großen Unversierten bezwungen hatten, gerieten Aqua und Terra in einen Streit über Meister Eraqus' Befehle. Aqua erklärte, geschickt worden zu sein, um Terra zu überwachen, was diesen derart kränkte, dass er seine Freunde verließ. Ventus beschimpfte Aqua, sie überschätze ihren Status als Meisterin und rannte Terra dann hinterher. Kurz darauf stieß Aqua auf Vanitas, der sie zum Kampf herausforderte, ihr jedoch unterlegen war. Er erntkam über einen Korridor der Dunkelheit. Aqua reiste wieder ab. Auf den Inseln des Schicksals begegnete Aqua dann den beiden Kindern Sora und Riku. Riku war bereits von Terra zu dessen Nachfolger erkoren worden und Aqua übertrug Sora ihre Gabe nicht, weil sie den Disput mit ihrem Freund nicht auf die beiden Jungen übertragen wollte. Stattdessen gab sie Sora die Aufgabe stets über Riku zu wachen, um da zu sein, wenn er in die Dunkelheit stürzen würde. Später fing sie mit ihrem Schlüsselschwertgleiter einen bewusstlosen Micky ab, der durch das Meer zwischen den Welten trudelte. Sie brachte ihn zu Yen Sid in den Mystischen Turm. Von diesem erfuhr sie, dass ihr Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs durch Terras Schlüsselschwert den Tod gefunden hatte. Um noch mehr Leid zu vermeiden, reiste sie nun zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, wo sie mit Terra und Ventus zusammenkam. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Fähigkeiten D-Link right :Hauptartikel: Aqua (D-Link) In Birth by Sleep ist es möglich, Aqua mit Terra oder Ventus als Dimensions-Link zu aktivieren. Ist dies geschehen, verwendet Aqua im Kampf den Spieler unterstützende Magie aller Elemente. Galerie Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks nl:Aqua Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertmeister Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger